Demonic Torture
by crophop
Summary: After being captured by the Tartaros demons, Erza is being interrogated. When Kyouka can't get the information out of her with pain, she changes her strategy. Contains: Futa, F/F, Rape, Light Bondage, Inflation


Demon Torture

Erza groggily opened her eyes. Still half asleep, she looked around the room. It was about the size of a prison cell and made entirely of stone. The only other person in the room was the demon Kyouka. _Oh, that's right_. Erza remembered what had happened before she woke in this cell. The Tartaros demons had captured her and Mirajane; they were looking for Jellal. The demons had wanted to unlock FACE and destroy all the magic on the continent.

She was butt naked, with her wrists and ankles stuck in shackles that were chained to the ceiling. They were made of a special material called seal stone. Erza would not be able to use any of her magic while she was chained up. Though the demons could defeat her without to much trouble, the chains stopped her from getting away.

For the past few hours, Kyouka had come into her cell to torture her. A human would have cut her and broken bones, but not the demons. Kyouka used a type of magic that allowed her to change the sensitivity of anyone she touches. She had been changing Erza nerves so that every touch brought excruciating pain. The last time Kyouka came to her, the pain was enough to make Erza pass out. Now she was back to torture the Fairy Queen again.

"So, are you going to tell us where Jellal is yet?" Erza didn't respond. "Fine." Kyouka sauntered up to Erza, extending one of her hands. With a single flick of her finger, Erza was sent into a fit of screams.

"No, return Mira." Kyouka sighed and swung her hand again. Erza was once again throw into a world of pain. She still held out on the demon. "Return Mira."

"Fine, since you won't respond to pain, lets try something else." She slapped a hand down on Erza's shoulder. "Let's decrease your sensitivity to pain back to normal." In an instant, the pain in Erza's body faded.

"There is something that you don't know about me," Kyouka said. She dragged her hand down Erza's body, stopping on her breasts. "The last time I died, I put in a special request for Lamy to change about me." A smile appeared on her face. "I made her put a penis on me. However, this is not just any normal dick like you're used to, whore. This is a demon dick." She took her hand off of Erza and started to pace around the room continuing her monologue

"You might be thinking, 'Why would you want a penis?' Well, everyone has their fetish, even us demons. You might also be thinking, 'What's the difference between a human penis and a demon penis.'" She grabbed at the skin tight suit covering her body. Her thumb hooked under it. Her finger slid down, stopping just above her crotch.

"First, ours have barbs." As she said the last word, she slid the suit to the side letting her pink penis flop out. Erza's eyes widened when she saw it. "Second, they're much, much bigger." She had not needed to tell Erza the second difference. It was the largest dick that Erza ever had the pleasure or displeasure of laying eyes on. The average human dick was about five or six inches, Kyouka's was easily eight inches. True to her word, it was also covered in small barbs. They were not large, but they would be enough to feel.

Where Erza expected the testicles to hang, there were none. "There is one last difference, but this only applies to me. As you can see, I have no testicles hanging between my legs like you pathetic humans. Mine are internal, and in their place is a vagina. Yes, yes, that does make me a futa, but it's much more efficient. Having both sets of genetalia is not only better for breeding, but also for pleasure. Now, let's see how much you will like this."

Erza was still in a blank state and had tuned out most of what Kyouka said. The only part she caught was at the end. Though not exactly what Kyouka said, Erza understood that she was about to be raped.

Kyouka walked back over to Erza, swaying her hips more than usual. Without ceremony, her claw-like hand grabbed Erza's boob. Erza jerked her body as far away from the demon as she could. Though, being restrained like she was, she moved a total of three inches.

"You little slut. Trying to cover up just how horny you are." Kyouka started to rub in a circular motion. "Let's see how well you can hide it from me when I double your sensitivity to pleasure." As her nerves became more sensitive, Erza started to shiver. She tried to flex her muscle to stop the shivering, but it was useless.

"Yes, fight it," Kyouka said. "I love it when they struggle. It makes it so much more fun." She grabbed Erza's other boob, fondling both of her massive orbs. She pinched at the nipple in her right hand. Erza grunted, still trying to hide her pleasure from the demon. "Let's try doubling your pleasure again."

Without changing any actions, Erza's head shot up to the ceiling. She let out a loud grunt. Kyouka let her hand off of Erza's left tit. Her head quickly sank down to envelope the nipple in her mouth. Her tongue circled around the pink flesh, bringing Erza to another level of pleasure.

"Please, no more." Finally, to Erza's thankfulness, Kyouka left her body.

"Please, you can't hide it from me slut. This is going to feel better for you than is is me. I'm the one who should be complaining." Kyouka walked around Erza, her finger dragging along her stomach and hips. It came over her ass cheek, and down her leg. Kyouka stopped with her finger just outside Erza's pussy.

"I can feel how wet you are." There was a distinct feeling of moisture between her legs. The tip of her finger pressed against her lips. "Ready to tell us where Jellal is?" Erza closed her eyes and grunted trying to ignore the finger. "Guess not."

Kyouka traced her finger around the edge of her pussy, teasing her. It was the breaking point for Erza. Instead of grunting, she screamed. Her walls clamped down on the single digit inside of her. Juices dripped down Kyouka's finger into her palm. She tried to wiggle her finger to give more pleasure, but Erza's orgasm was too strong. The finger was stuck firmly inside of her snatch.

"And you said you didn't like it." Now that Erza's orgasm had died down, Kyouka could continue her "torture". She withdrew her finger and stood at her full height. Placing both her hands of Erza's hips, she stuck her cock between her thighs. It had not entered her yet, but was pressing against her hole. "I won't do it until you beg me for it." She started to slowly move back and forth, her cock grating against Erza.

Finally, Erza couldn't take it any more. "Yes, please! Put it in me!" Kyouka had broken her in that instant. With a devilish smirk, Kyouka pressed herself into Erza. All eight inches of meat slid into Erza without a problem. Kyouka did not let this go unnoticed.

"You took all of it in one thrust. What a slut." She began to pull out. The barbs scratched and grabbed at Erza's walls. She screamed something intelligible. She tightened up on the cock, but was not quite at orgasm yet.

"There is one more thing that I need to change. It wouldn't be much of an interrogation if I let you finish. I'm going to make you beg to cum, bitch." She slammed back into Erza, a slapping noise coming from where their skin made contact. Kyouka never slowed as she began to thrust harder and harder into the prisoner. It didn't take long for Erza to be on the edge.

"Please, fuck me harder! I'm so close to cumming!" Erza screamed. Kyouka picked up her speed, her cock getting more pleasure as well.

"I can't let you have all of the fun." Kyouka grabbed her own breast, doubling the amount of pleasure she felt. She was instantly on the verge of an orgasm. Her cock throbbed deep in Erza's pussy. The head and barbs flared, lodging it deep inside of the red head. "Get ready!"

Her cock emptied its load inside of her. The white liquid gushed out of the cock. Erza felt its warmth spread throughout her stomach. Her tongue fell out of her mouth as she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. She welcomed the fluid into her body, loving how it felt inside of her. Kyouka's cock didn't stop cumming. If someone had been standing on the other side of Erza, they would have seen her stomach expand. It slowly increased in size until it looked like she was about four months pregnant.

Kyouka twitched inside Erza a few more times before she pulled out. As her dick popped out, a steady stream of cum gushed forth. It seemed to never stop as it ran down both their legs. Erza's stomach was visibly shrinking. After a few minutes, all the cum had leaked out leaving the duo panting.

"Ready to talk now?" Kyouka asked.

"No… Give me… back… Mirajane," Erza panted.

"I guess we need to try again." She grabbed her dick, holding it up high enough to line it up with Erza's anus. "Are you sure you don't want to tell yet?" She pushed into Erza's backdoor. They both screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Erza had never taken it up the ass before, and the tightness made Kyouka feel like her dick was being squeezed to death. Never the less, Kyouka started to thrust.

"Oh, yeah!" Erza screamed. The barbs scraping scraping at her small intestine was different from when it was in her pussy. In her pussy it had give some tug and pull, but in her ass, it felt like it was going to pull her inside out. Still, she loved the feeling.

"Take it you slut!" Kyouka picked up her thrusting. She leaned over Erza, draping her arms over her side. One grabbed around her waist holding her steady, while the other one dropped lower. She started to finger Erza's still over sensitive pussy. Wasting no time, Kyouka put her index and middle fingers in Erza. Erza was instantly on the verge of orgasm again.

"Let me cum, already! I can't take it much more!" Kyouka used her thumb to start massaging Erza's clit.

"I said I would make you beg for it. Tell me where Jellal is!"

"No!"

"If you don't tell me you'll never get to cum in your life again."

Erza couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know where he is! Please let me cum! I'm begging you, let me cum!" Kyouka frowned when she heard what Erza said.

"Damn it!" she screamed. Her happiness turned to anger in a moment. She changed Erza's nerves to let her cum.

Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. Her walls and anus clamped down on Kyouka's fingers and cock. Just like before, her juices flowed onto Kyouka's hand. Though she could not cum from her ass, she did stiffen. Her anus felt like a vice to Kyouka. It had become so tight that she had to stop thrusting. Erza's orgasm died down quickly. She felt like she was going to collapse, and she would have if not for the chains.

However, Kyouka still had not gotten off yet. She rammed into Erza's asshole driving her pleasure back up. Now, pissed that she would have to find Jellal the hard way, she wanted to make this hell for Erza.

"You don't deserve this, bitch." Kyouka change Erza's nerves once again to take away her pleasure. Instead she turned it back into pain. Erza's moan changed to screams of pain. She had changed it back to before they started. One scratch had made Erza scream, now she had a dick up her ass with barbs. Her eyes had already begun to tear up.

Erza couldn't take it for long. She hit her pain tolerance and passed out. Kyouka couldn't care less about her. If she could not find out where Jellal was, she could at least get the most out of her prisoner. She kept thrusting along until she came again.

Her dick throbbed inside of Erza's anus. Just like it had with in her pussy, the dick shot out a massive load of cum. It had enough force to flow up through her. Eventually, it reached the end of the line. In her sleep, Erza was hacking up cum. It began to dribble down her lips as the last stream entered her ass. Kyouka pulled out as roughly as she could. Though it still wasn't enough to wake Erza, she still got the slightest satisfaction.

Unlike with Erza's pussy, the cum didn't flow out. Her ass tightened back to its normal size in a few moments. None of the cum had escaped, and Kyouka was content to leave it that way.

She walked to the front of the room. "Yakdoriga." A demon crawled out of a hole near the ceiling. It looked like a cross between a frog, and octopus, and an insect. It, like Kyouka, was also a demon from the Books of Zeref. "Keep watch over her." When he started to chuckle, she added, "But don't touch her. I'll be coming back to have some more fun." She walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.


End file.
